Parappa the rapper strange desires
by SneakyDekuScrub
Summary: Parappa somehow winds up trying to get excitement back into his life, that leads into multiple unexpected traverses. One of which he then realizes there is apparently a love triangle over him. Please review
1. Chapter 1 The rut

Chapter 1: The Rut

It was a dark wet morning in Parappa Town. The rain was pouring heavily, pattering on the roofs of the many homes in the neighbourhood. In one house was a familiar looking dog on a couch. He had an orange hat on, along with a blue short sleeved vest on and blue long jeans. He was sixteen years old yesterday, and his life was in a rut. He had been doing well with his rapping career, same for some of his friends' music careers. He was bored now and he really had nothing to liven it up. It was now at the point where he was starting to get depressed. "Hey, brother," he heard. Looking over and seeing a younger sibling of his, a blonde haired girl in a red dress.

"Oh hey, Pinto. What's up?" Parappa asked his younger sister Pinto. She showed him a small grocery list. "Dad wanted you to go to the store," she claimed. He looked over it and then looked at the heavy rain outside. He nodded, just putting the grocery list away. "See ya, Pinto," he said in his bland tone of voice before getting up from the couch and walking through the living room. He stepped outside, the rain now pouring straight onto him. He grabbed his skateboard from beside the door. It was light blue and had an orange flame painted on the bottom of it. He began skating down the street and beginning to head up to town.

Parappa stood on his skateboard while going down one of the hills, just wondering about his rapping career. Suddenly, he suddenly slammed on the front of his skateboard in realization to what he was missing. "I need a new place to rap. I could talk about these streets as long as I want. Heck, I could probably sing after the years I've had," he told himself after realizing that the town was now boring him. He had been everywhere, and had done so many things with his friends here, to the point where he did sing in a few bands with his friends.

Parappa was lost in his thoughts while he was arriving to the store. He suddenly slammed into somebody, getting knocked down to the ground. He groaned as he got his skateboard and stood up. "Sorry about that… oh hey, Joe," Parappa said. The person he bumped into was a tough man with a huge chin, though he was rumored to have an ego a lot bigger than his chin. He couldn't tell if he was friends with Joe or not since it seemed like an on and off friendship.

"Oh hello, Parappa. What's got you down in the slums?" Joe questioned noticing the boy's mood. "Eh, everything lately…" Parappa answered while noticing that the store was closed. He sighed irritably while rubbing his forehead. "Is it because you choked onstage at the last rap?" he asked his younger friend while waiting for the store to open up too since it was early in the morning and he had witnessed the canine's choke up back then. "Nah, man. Trust me, that don't matter in the slightest. Everything's just… gotten boring now," Parappa explained with a sigh while sitting on his skateboard in the rain right in front of the store.

"Even with Sunny?" Joe questioned. Sunny was a girl he had flirted with a lot before, but she told him off a while back since she had a crush on Parappa, though he didn't even know it, and due to the fact that he always choked trying to ask her out, he never even got around to confessing his feelings for the girl, but he doubted he could call her his girlfriend anyway. "I don't think things ever were there in the first place…" Parappa responded while the rain poured on them. "Well at least you have a lot of friends. Normally my life is nothing but excitement," Joe said with a cocky laugh making the young canine roll his eyes.

"What would you do, Joe? If all that excitement turned into a bore?" Parappa asked him but he was normally the last person to ask in general, but he didn't want to worry his friends over it. Joe scratched his huge chin. "As impossible as that may be, i have no relationship advise. As for ruts? I'd just do something unusual in that boredom to break out of it, you know, not like anyone normally would, like a pet stuck in a tree. Sure you can use a simple ladder to get it, but it feels more exciting to climb that tree no matter what size," Joe gave him his advice trying to reassure his on and off friend. Just then, the store owner came by, unlocking the door and letting the two inside.

"Thank, Joe. You might not seem like the type, but your advice is pretty decent," Parappa thanked him before walking away to another section of the store with the list to get his shopping done. All the while he was wondering what to do to try and liven up his day, even if it was off to a mucky start like usual.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Helping out a friend

Chapter 2: Helping out a Friend

Parappa, after having finished getting everything at the store, was skating around town in random directions, a lot of thoughts were running through his mind, the rain was beginning to stop and the sun was starting to shine through the clouds brightly upon the town. He was just making his way back home when he began to pass by a popular fast food shop known in town for its great burgers. He stopped on his skateboard when he saw a familiar friend sitting at a table, a blue cat in red striped clothing. "Yo Katy!" Parappa called to her, picking up his skateboard and coming over.

Katy felt very happy, but she seemed distracted by her own thoughts as if she was daydreaming. Parappa calling out to her snapped her out of her daydream. "Oh, hey Parappa," she greeted him. Parappa sat at the table too while he put his skateboard under him. "What's up?" Parappa asked while yawning. "Nothing much, I was reading this," Katy answered handing him a letter. Parappa took it and gave it a read. "Dear MilkCan, we would like you to perform as the opening act at Starlight City at Sunday night."

"Wow, an opening act for the grand band concert tomorrow?!" Parappa questioned. Katy was the leader of a rock band, and they had gotten that good to the point where they were offered a position as the opening act. "Yeah isn't it great?! You should've seen Lammy and Ma-san's reaction!" Katy exclaimed happily while taking the note back. She was referring to her band members which were also friends with him.

"We have to get packing for it if we wanna get there tonight. It'll be like a short vacation," Katy claimed while she stood up. "See ya around then. Good luck," Parappa told her, giving her a slight wave before seeing her leave. He then remembered the groceries he was holding the whole time. He stood up and grabbed his skateboard before going to head back home. He was just glad that his friends' band is starting to get somewhere.

Later in the day, Parappa was just sitting around drowsily at his house in a chair in the living room while Pinto was watching television. He suddenly started to hear a ringing noise. Parappa yawned feeling bored of his weekend so far as he pulled out his orange colored cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open, holding it up to his ear. "Hello?" he answered with a yawn. "Yeah, Parappa? It's me. I kinda need some help," it was a familiar female voice immediately making him sit up. "Oh hey, Lammy! What's the matter?" Parappa questioned confusedly.

"You got your license the other month right?" Lammy asked. Parappa nodded remembering about getting it recently. "Uh, yeah, why?" he responded with a raised eyebrow. "Katy's car kinda can't carry us all and our band equipment. I was hoping you'd give me a ride and help take some of my equipment," she explained their situation. Parappa just scratched his head unsure if he should agree or not. "Well I don't have a car myself, but my dad is sick…" he mumbled to himself while trying to think if it would be right or not since his dad was incapacitated anyway.

Then suddenly he remembered what Joe Chin said to try and get out of the rut to do something different. "…Sure, I'll be there soon," Parappa said before hanging up. He stood up and grabbed the car keys from the hook by the door. "Where are you going?" Pinto curiously asked her older brother. "I'm gonna to go out. I'll be back at Monday, so don't worry," Parappa answered trying not to make her worry about him so much. He walked out the door and closed it behind him. He went to his father's car and started the engine. Parappa sighed just hoping his dad wouldn't mind this. He stepped on the gas and started driving, heading off to Katy's house.

It didn't take long for Parappa to see his friends. He pulled over alongside the house, seeing another small car getting stuffed with their equipment. He then saw Lammy approaching with her guitar in her hand. "Hey, thanks again for helping us, Parappa," she said. He just rubbed the back of his head. "Why wouldn't I? You guys are my friends after all," Parappa responded while Lammy put her equipment in the trunk of Parappa's car before climbing into the passenger seat alongside him.

Katy just waved slightly. "Why don't you guys drive on ahead to Starlight City? We might be here for a while," she claimed seeing the trunk pop open and let their equipment fall on the ground. She just rubbed her head and sighed. Parappa looked over to Lammy. "It's your call," he told her they could stay and help if she wanted, but she shook her head. "If she needed help, she would ask for it," Lammy replied. Parappa just shrugged. "See you guys there," he told Katy and Ma-san before reversing away from the house and starting to drive away with Lammy as his passenger.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Starlight city concert

Chapter 3: The Starlight City Concert

Parappa was just driving the car through a small calm town. He was on the way to Starlight City, but he was pretty far away nonetheless. He had Lammy in the passenger seat listening to songs on the radio. "So, uh… you excited?" Parappa asked trying to start up a conversation, but Lammy shrugged. "The exact opposite... I'm terrified of messing up and suddenly forgetting what strings to play," Lammy claimed. She was fearful of messing up onstage, which wasn't abnormal since she always was worried about that.

"Don't worry. You're too good to mess up," Parappa reassured her. Lammy smiled at his compliment while they started to see streetlights on both sides of the roads, and tall buildings surrounding the car. They were now in Starlight City. Starlight City was a place so massive that the tall buildings seemed to block out the sky. It also felt like the lights illuminated every inch of darkness as well. "So the concert's tonight. Why don't we go hang out around town in the meantime?" Parappa offered, but Lammy shook her head. "Katy and I planned it all out. I go rent the hotel room for tonight, and afterwards I wait for Katy and Ma-san at the concert," she explained the whole deal. He nodded understanding this while he just kept driving to the hotel. Inside the hotel he was following what she told him as he was just trying to help out.

After they had finished getting things set up at the hotel, they went to the concert. Parappa was with Lammy backstage talking with her. They were actually starting to get worried, because it was getting dark outside and it was starting to get closer to show time. They saw the manager of the concert approach them. "Are you with MilkCan?" he asked. Lammy nodded. "Y-yeah, I am. T-the rest of the band isn't here yet…" she responded hesitantly starting to get worried. "Well we need you to go on as the first act. We had three other bands cancel on us. You go on in ten minutes," the manager explained before walking away.

Lammy instantly became nervous. "Where are Katy and Ma-san?" Parappa asked since she will have to cancel out soon if they didn't show up. "I-I don't know…" she answered. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed Katy's number, just listening to the phone ring and waiting for an answer. "Hello?" Katy finally answered. "Katy! Where are you guys?! We're going on in ten minutes!" Lammy exclaimed in a panic that their first real concert career was going to be missed so fast. "I'm sorry, Lammy, but… we got into an accident. We aren't able to get there. I'm sorry," she apologized to her friend, claiming they had been in a car wreck and were unable to get to Starlight City anytime soon.

Lammy just looked at the floor and sighed holding her head. "I-it's fine… there's always another chance," she responded. She hung up, sat back down on the seat and sighed. Parappa just patted her on the back trying to cheer her up. "Maybe you can perform solo," he suggested, but she just shook her head. "No way, Parappa. I can't sing that good at all," Lammy said with a sigh of disappointment while she held her head.

Parappa just shook his head looking at the depression across one of his best friend's face, but then he had an idea. "Why don't I sing with ya?" he offered immediately getting her attention. "Are you crazy? What if we mess up?! I don't want to make you look bad too. This is gonna on television," Lammy responded not wanting to make him look like a failure as well, but Parappa stood up in front of her and smiled, holding out his hand and offering it to her. "Don't you worry, just stay calm and we'll get through it. Just follow my lead," he told her. Lammy took a deep breath and nodded before grabbing her electric guitar.

They heard the announcer on stage go to the microphone. "We have a new pair in Starlight City tonight for this year's concert! Put a hand together for… MilkCan!" the announcer's voice bellowed to the crowd. They were roaring and cheering as Parappa went onto the stage while Lammy followed with her guitar in her arms. Both of them were shocked to see such a huge audience. She looked to her friend, seeing him smile with confidence. She took in a deep breath and exhaled readily. Parappa took the microphone, and he was ready to begin.

Lammy began playing a low tune on her guitar. Parappa coughed lightly before he lifted the microphone up to his mouth. "_Did you somehow remember how we gazed up at the shining stars, and how we watched the sunset go and fade away? The promise has been broken and has faded into the passing wind. We can't go back the way we came_," he began to sing the best his abilities would allow since he had lately been getting some experience with singing.

Lammy was surprised by the lyrics Parappa had put together, but she just kept playing along and raising the tune gradually. "_The shadows… that came around me, it feels like I've been cut in two. My memories scattered all about the room… I sit alone, waiting for someone to tell me you're okay and where you are. The night's that don't seem to last, the coming dawns that went by so fast, their meanings of everything were not far!_" Parappa sang while Lammy began to pick up playing to a faster pace.

"_Please comfort me with your lies, messy pictures drawn with our eyes. I hate and love them all. Nowadays we can't see so straight emotions torn and blasted away. That's why I have to bid you goodbye! So we waved to another saying 'we will meet again one day.' Our tears indicating our meeting was not sure, still I heard your voice waver when you said that we will meet again. I won't forget! Someday, you will remember how we gazed up at the stars and how we watched the sunset go and fade away. Recover and embrace all the promises we can't fulfil, instead let's walk our own way,_" he finished singing.

Once Parappa finished the song, Lammy stopped playing to see the crowd, looking in awe for a few seconds before they heard a sudden applause of clapping and cheers, all from enjoying the song a lot. Parappa and Lammy awkwardly waved. "T-thanks for listening… you're a great crowd," Lammy said before walking offstage alongside Parappa to let the next band go on.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 After the concert

Chapter 4: After the Concert

After the concert, Parappa and Lammy had went back to the hotel, both laughing and talking all the way to the hotel room. "I didn't know you could sing like that!" Lammy claimed still surprised by it. "I didn't either…" Parappa mumbled and nodded while they went back into the hotel room. Lammy just rested her equipment nearby while he just sat down in a chair in the main room in front of the television, both very tired from the concert.

While they were just settling down, Lammy started hearing a ringing noise. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. "Hello?" she answered. "Lammy!" she heard Katy shout. The surprised Lammy gulped. "H-hi, Katy. Is something wrong?" Lammy asked nervously. She thought that Katy was furious about her performing like she did with Parappa. "I just saw you guys perform onstage. You two were great!" she responded, but Lammy raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Lammy, ya might wanna come check this out," Parappa called her, confusing her. "I'll call you back later," Lammy told her before hanging up and coming to the main room.

"Look at this," Parappa said while sitting on the couch and pointing to the television. Lammy sat beside him, seeing the news on air and the reporter standing in front of a crowd of cheering people who were staying for the encore.

"We have questioned tons of these audience members, and at least the majority have wanted the encore of the duo. That was supposed to be MilkCan, but it was only one of the members with a great singer. Are we looking at the next big music makers?" the reporter asked. Shortly after, he began playing video footage of Parappa and Lammy's performance at the concert. "What did I tell ya, Lammy? You were too good to mess up," Parappa told her. Lammy gave a light smile while looking at him. "You mean WE were too good to mess up," Lammy corrected him while letting out a small laugh.

Lammy just leaned on Parappa's shoulder, trying to rest with him. "How'd you come up with those lyrics?" she asked. Parappa raised an eyebrow while turning off the television with the remote. "I just made them up. Came from some nightmare I had yesterday," Parappa answered as he stood up yawning. "Well I'm gonna go get some sleep. It was fun, Lammy," he told her. He started walking off to bed. Lammy just looked at the floor having a weird feeling while glancing at his room's door. She groaned while holding her head. "What's wrong with me? Sunny has a crush on him…" she told herself. She went straight to her room to try and get some sleep.

Early in the next morning, Parappa and Lammy were back in his car and driving back to Parappa Town. Both of them were still happily talking to each other after last night. It felt like they were closer as well. "You think Katy will be mad?" he asked, but Lammy shook her head.

"I talked to her last night. She sounded really surprised by it instead," Lammy claimed. Parappa was just glad by this. He was more embarrassed since people were now probably going to talk to him about his singing ability. "Maybe we should hang out sometime. It'll give me an excuse to practice more," Lammy suggested hesitantly. Parappa looked over to her and nodded, not seeing any harm in it. "Sounds like fun," he agreed while arriving to her house. Parappa stopped the car. "I had a great time. I'll call whenever i find a good time to practice sometime," she told him while climbing out of the car and grabbing her equipment before heading inside the apartment complex. Parappa just smiled at her before driving away.

Parappa finally arrived back home. He parked the car in the driveway before getting out and stretching. "Man, what a trip… and I still got school tomorrow," he told himself while making his way inside. He was immediately greeted by his father, and he was seemingly a lot better than before. "Oh, uh… hi dad," he nervously greeted his father Papa Parappa while hanging the keys back on the hook.

"Hey, Parappa. Borrowed my car again?" he asked. Parappa looked down awkwardly before hearing a laugh. "Nah, I'm just kidding. I saw you on the news this morning right after I woke up. You sounded great! And it's fine," he reassured him. He didn't care about his car being borrowed while he was sick. "Right, t-thanks dad… I'm gonna go sleep a little more," Parappa responded before heading off to his room upstairs, walking right past his younger sister while feeling happy with everything that had happened.

Meanwhile, Lammy was getting into her apartment, opening the door and looking around. She sighed as she noticed her parents not home yet, knowing that they were probably still at work. She went straight to her room, laying her guitar down in a chair and plopping down on the bed, stretching from the long trip. "Talk about a change of pace…" Lammy told herself while lying back. She picked up her phone and dialed Katy's number. "Hello?" Katy answered. "Hi, Katy," Lammy said.

"Oh hey, Lammy. What's up?" Katy responded tiredly since it wasn't too late in the morning. "I just got home, that's all. I just thought I'd call and apologize about doing the concert without you," Lammy apologized to her friend before hearing her laugh. "It's alright. My junk car kinda forced you into it alone. And look what happened. You and Parappa have been all over TV since last night. It's only just stopped getting talked about recently," Katy claimed. This surprised her as Lammy turned on her television, seeing the same video clip of them at the concert. She couldn't help but smile over seeing it before muting the television.

"Yeah, well I promise. I won't go on without the rest of the band again," Lammy swore that it will not happen again. "Oh no, don't make those kinds of promises! You do what you have to. Heck, I might invite Parappa to be our new vocalist," Katy argued, not liking whenever her friends put themselves down, though it still startled her.

"A-alright, that sounds like a great idea. Well I'll see you at practice later," Lammy told her awkwardly before hanging up and lying back on the bed. She was staring up at the ceiling and rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Could this day get any weirder?" she asked herself. She just stayed in place, staring at the colorless white ceiling and being lost in her thoughts.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 Jealousy and the offer

Chapter 5: Jealousy and the Offer

One day had passed, and Parappa was just hanging out with another friend of his at Beard Burgers, a teddy bear named PJ Berri. He was his best friend who usually had food on his mind and usually a poor idea of what counts as rock and roll. "You were great the other night man," PJ said while eating some ice cream. Parappa just rubbed the back of his head still shy and embarrassed by it. "T-thanks, man…" he responded before seeing Sunny come along. "Hi, PJ. Hi, Parappa~" she greeted them in her usual happy tone while taking a seat at the table they were sitting at.

They just talked for a while having fun like they normally did. Sunny looked at Parappa. She had a crush on him, but he was unaware of the feelings she had. "So, Parappa… do you want to hang out tonight?" she asked, but Parappa shook his head. "Nah… sorry, but I can't," he answered surprising her. "I got plans with Lammy. …Oh man, speaking of them I gotta go!" Parappa said, jolting out of his seat once he realized what time it was. He ran off, dashing out of Beard Burgers and leaving his two friends confused.

"What's up with him?" PJ asked Sunny. She looked aggravated, which was one of the rare times he saw her give a nasty look like that. "I don't know, and I don't like it…" Sunny mumbled. She sighed as she started to get a tad bit jealous over this newfound practice Parappa was now having with Lammy.

Parappa arrived to Lammy's apartment. He knocked on her door and saw her open it. "Oh hey, Parappa. Here to practice?" she asked. Parappa happily nodded. "You know it," he said with a small laugh while entering her apartment. Everything inside seemed clean as well. "Are your neighbors gonna mind?" Parappa questioned while looking around at her apartment. He was paranoid of making the other tenants in the apartment complex offended as well. "Nah, I've played before, and they're usually off at work," she claimed, but then she heard her phone ringing.

Lammy pulled her cellphone out and held it up to her ear while Parappa just waited in the living room. "Hello?" she answered. "Hey, Lammy. Where are you?" Katy was on the line. "I'm with Parappa. What's wrong?" she asked her friend confusedly. "Well, we're about to begin practice. Why aren't you here yet?" Katy asked sounding irritated that their guitarist wasn't at her house for rehearsal.

Lammy just peeked around the corner into the living room at Parappa, and she just sighed. "Sorry, Katy, but we're across town and we're busy. I'm gonna miss rehearsal today," she lied wanting to practice with Parappa since she never felt more confident around anybody other than him. "It's fine. See ya at the next rehearsal," Katy told her before hanging up. Lammy hung up too, feeling guilty about it as she just put her cellphone away, but before she could get back to the living room, it began ringing again. She just groaned, picking it up and switching it straight off.

Lammy put her cellphone away, thinking that it was just going to keep going off during her and Parappa's practice. She went into the living room. "Alright, sorry about that. You ready?" she asked while getting her equipment prepared. Parappa nodded while getting up. He was ready to sing but they suddenly heard a knock at the door. "Son of a… ugh…" Lammy held her head in irritation. It was like people were trying to distract them purposely. She went and opened the door to find the manager they met at the concert.

"What are you doing here?" Parappa asked surprised to see the manager again. He shook both of their hands and had a grin on his face. "I'm Charles Hunson, and I came to make you guys an offer," Charles introduced himself which confused the duo. Parappa looked at Lammy wondering what it was going to be. "W-what is this offer?" Lammy asked. Charles showed them a contract and a pen.

"I wanna offer you guys the chance to go on tour," Charles simply said. This nearly made Lammy faint as Parappa helped her stay up. "Y-you came to offer MilkCan a tour contract?!" she shouted in disbelief, thinking that he meant the band she was in, but Charles shook his head. "No, no… I came to offer you two a tour contract! What is MilkCan anyway?" he asked. This made Lammy's heart sink and Parappa shocked by this. He looked to his friend knowing that she was being forced between the decisions of staying with her friends' band, or going on tour with the boy she was starting to develop feelings for.

"I-I don't know. This is just so… sudden…" Lammy mumbled still trying to wrap her head around everything. "Can we have some time to think about this?" Parappa asked the manager. Charles nodded giving them a business card. "Call me when you decide," he said before walking away. Parappa just closed the door, seeing his friend still mortified by it all.

"You okay, Lam?" Parappa questioned. Lammy just nodded. "I just… I just think I need to lie down," she said. He nodded letting her just go to her own room. She just couldn't get her mind off of it. Parappa was thinking about it endlessly as well. He learnt how to rap, and he questioned if was suitable for this whole singing tour career alone, but he would do it either way. He left the decision up to her as Parappa left shortly after, thinking that Lammy needed time alone, and he needed to go talk about it all with his family and friends.

End of Chapter 5


End file.
